


晝晝夜夜

by phiz4420



Category: South Park
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M, Murder, Stick of Truth AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiz4420/pseuds/phiz4420
Summary: 建立在《真實之杖》奇幻設定基礎的延伸系列短篇。主CP是Style，但有Cartman→Kyle。





	1. The Deep

**Author's Note:**

> 這是建立在《真實之杖》奇幻設定基礎的延伸短篇。  
> 原本只是因為Forest Swords的音樂讓我很想寫SOT，所以按照音樂印象寫了練習用的沒營養短段子。  
> 但不知不覺就延伸成短系列了，因為是突發狀況，所以故事與故事之間時間線有點跳躍。
> 
> 下面是簡單的設定：  
> ★Cartman：人類A國的王子。是私生次子，沒有正統繼承權，但一心想奪取王位建立自己的帝國於是到了巫師堡學習巫術。不喜歡人類以外的種族(除了Kyle，但Cartman不承認)，但也沒有特別喜歡人類。  
> 巫師學徒學業結束後回國，成功篡奪了王位。是Zaron自巫師堡成立以來唯一一個讀完所有禁書的人類。
> 
> ★Kenny：人類B國的公主。個性較為開放與友善，相較人類A國與其他種族關係較友好，但依然跟人類A國維持穩定同盟關係。因善於外交/交際手腕，被國內臣民擁護繼承了王位。經常作為A國與精靈陣營的調停者，不時拉拔各種背景複雜的人才。在一次突發事件後被詛咒，至此無論如何死亡都會復活。
> 
> ★Kyle：精靈A國的王子，王位繼承人。繼承王位前非常厭惡被皇室身分拘束，經常帶著護衛微服在Zaron旅行，因此結識了Kenny，也在巫師堡短暫停留的期間認識了Cartman。純粹只對學識有興趣早先Cartman讀完了書庫禁書，不自覺與Cartman結怨。不太喜歡長著稀有的紅髮，卻莫可奈何，拿到Stan給的帽子之後就不想脫下了。
> 
> ★Stan：出生於介於人類AB國與精靈領地分界間的小鎮，雙親(獵人)過世後，被精靈劍士收養長大。十歲時無意間撞見雲遊的Kyle時一見鍾情，但心知雙方身分懸殊。在B國舉辦劍術錦標賽時成為冠軍，被Kenny納為貼身侍衛，意外地又遇見Kyle，成為朋友，隨後得到Kenny允許，放棄B國的護衛身分，追隨Kyle到精靈王國。
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------
> 
> BGM: Forest Sword - Onward

 

他往前邁出步伐，彷彿踏進了睡眠裡。  
夜晚的森林被一層厚實的泥葉裹覆著，隨著冷風中交疊的樹冠一同微微搖曳。月光蒼白地像隻蜷曲的狐，沾著微光的足跡踩在樹尖上，卻毫不留情地掠過黑暗的密林地表。

丟下火把燒盡後殘留的握柄，Stan在夜裡裡探詢著小徑。失去了火光的黑夜是團濃稠的死海，唯有森林低沉的呼吸聲細細迴盪在陣雨似的風裡。大氣裡凝聚著漿果雨葉片腐壞的甜味，濃密的苔與藤蔓悄悄潛行，托起衰敗的氣息彷彿要將他溶解為森林的一體。黑暗竊取著他的視線，只能藉由雙足踩踏在地面上的觸感來判斷位置，長輩們曾在森林裡留下的路跡已經模糊，這並非孩子們在日間記憶裡熟知的森林，而是夜晚肆意翻轉世界之後，躁動的幽暗裏側。 

漆黑又更加低沉了些，彷彿在蠶食著他的感覺，他踉蹌地胡亂摸索著，最後將單手貼在一面粗糙的樹幹上。夜晚的甦醒伴隨著寒意驟降，他不得不揪緊羊毛披風。他深吸了口氣，溫熱的吐息提醒著他還尚未迷失。Stan有一把蒐集柴火用的小刀，尺寸不大，對於十歲的孩子而言卻以份量足夠，它懸在腰上，沉甸甸地，它也許不能割斷野狼的喉頸，或著抵擋暗夜生物的箭矢，透過刀鞘感覺到裏頭的鋒利金屬時，他依然覺得安心了些。

縮著身子在樹根間，他抱膝躲藏在盤屈的樹根間，在心裡反覆默念著鎮上獵人們口耳相傳的護身咒語。直到咒語被覆誦至四十二次時，一塊碎光掉在他膝上。  
它有些黯淡，柔和地像螢，卻又足夠打量四周。Stan抬起頭，發現它並不孤單，此起彼落的柔光正逐漸在樹林間逸散開來。 

他輕輕越過樹根，朝螢光的中心前去，它們凝聚在一起，碰撞時發出一陣陣細小的鈴聲。光芒的中心是一支正緩慢行進的隊伍，成員五官明澈，身軀細瘦高挑，包裹在暗綠色的披風裡，踩著厚實的落葉時一聲不響，彷彿在飛行。

他躲藏在一棵巨樹後，在遮蔽下探頭觀望精靈們泰然的夜晚遊行，他想看清他們披風下半掩的臉，眼神卻沒多久便被捉住了。一雙澄綠色的眼直直迎向Stan的刺探，平視著他。他單手將刀柄緊握的顫抖，雙腳卻扎根似地動彈不得。他在眼神裡看見訝異與平和，隨後是張突兀的，原應掩蓋於其他成年精靈之中的孩子臉龐，白淨秀氣的，裹在火焰般橘金色的短髮裡，蜿蜒樹枝所編織的王冠輕輕扣住他的捲髮，光線落在上頭時好似飛散的雪花。 

Stan終於避開他的目光，藏回樹幹後。他的雙手依然微微發顫，胸腔裡爆跳的心跳聲彷彿響徹了整片森林。 


	2. Set On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Forest Swords - War It

 

入夜時，由聳立於雪山的巫師堡朝下遠眺，山谷下村鎮點燃的火光就像一條黑暗的河流，在夜風裡似有若無地顫動。它們離壟罩於飽滿燭火之下的城堡相當遙遠，好似誕生於截然不同的世界。年輕的王子闊步經過長廊時，偶爾會因廊中的窗台總觀望著地面的世界而分神。牽引他興趣的並非閃爍的火光，而是佇立於巫師堡時居高臨下的視野，彷彿輪廓朦朧與黑暗的世界，已落在他的雙手裡。幾十年後當他完成巫師學徒的學業離開巫師堡時，他依然如同今晚同樣地，浸泡於一種蠢蠢欲動的饑渴之中。

他環著幾本鑲著金邊的巫術古書，斑駁的羊皮紙內頁在燭火的浸泡下散發出陳舊的煙燻味，嘴角揚著倨傲的笑意，朝藏書庫走去。 

他對迷宮似地堡內長廊早已駕輕就熟，這座經歷了百年歷史，匯集著大陸上所有種族知識結晶的共同建設，如今已褪去了昔日使各個種族願意攜手共享智慧的輝煌，唯有過於炙熱的火光貼在堡內的每一吋壁面上，追尋著古老時光的餘暉。

他推開圖書室的大門，伸出手指擦過壁面上橫掛的大陸地圖，他幾乎能預見不久的未來，自己隱藏於肌膚下的野心，在搖曳火焰的滋養下逐漸茁壯。年輕的王子步入藏書庫瀰漫著煙灰的書櫃間，飢渴地吸取藏書中所潛藏的力量，他心知總有一日會焚燒過整片大陸。但此時此刻，這榮光降臨以前的喜悅只屬於他一人。 

但當他尋覓的手指在書架上摸空，視線轉移到櫃間的閱覽桌時，內心的榮光瞬時被打斷，憤怒湧上了胸口。他渴求了幾年才爭取到閱讀許可的魔法禁書，此時正躺在一雙交疊的手下，而雙手的主人是與他爭奪閱讀許可數年之久的精靈。紅髮的精靈王子肆無忌憚地趴在上頭，正如同他一直以來猖狂地踱步進他私密的野心裡，並毫無悔意地在平攤的書頁上熟睡。

沸騰他血液的厭惡是如此的銳利，以致他緊握的拳開始顫抖。他走向圖書室角落的雜物櫃，拿下剪刀，走回閱覽桌旁。

他不明白這精靈是為了什麼陰謀，帶著他們與自然共存的噁心理想，鑽出腐臭幽暗的森林來到人類世界。他將剪刀貼在精靈的臉頰上，滑行，撥開他因熟睡而歪斜的護耳，金屬刀尖擦過暴露於空氣下輕顫的長耳。 

精靈不該碰人類古代巫師的禁術殘本，這些毀滅性的偏門咒術無論是人類或精靈對其僅存的都只剩畏懼，至今沒多少人甚至情願聽見書名──

展開的書頁上，散著密密麻麻的精靈文筆記。年輕的巫師學徒停頓，思緒突然斷開。桌邊搖曳的金色燭火讓黑色墨水留下的字跡閃閃發亮，印在精靈王子柔和的臉龐上，他的影子層層疊疊映於牆面，回聲似地晃動。室內燭火帶出的暖流輕輕擦過他的胸膛，他體內的火焰依然焚燒，上頭卻流淌出了一層液態金。

他擱下剪刀，褪下手套，讓手指陷入精靈帽簷下裸露的紅髮，它們火焰似地糾纏著，攀上他的手指，將其裹覆在裏頭。

他閉上眼，將手收回。

夜還很長。 


	3. Let Fire Burn Me from Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Foster The People - I Would Do Anything For You

 

魚鱗似的雲層在湖面上落下了一片陰影，當水草順著水流微微揚首觀望天空時，時間便被它又細又軟的葉尖給扎住了。

夏季的風散著躁動的熱氣，吹進雪山下的山谷時好似探首四處張望的激動孩子，風在山谷裡的村莊裡盤旋著，越過草地上林立的帆布帳篷。行人穿梭在五顏六色地帳棚下，庸碌地用鮮花與旗幟布置草原。Zaron橫渡了百年之久，以各方繼承人作為代表，再度舉行的跨種族會面將持續三天之久。

籌辦會面的年輕人類王子，似乎對這坐落於群山山脈下的偏鄉小鎮情有獨鍾，謠傳他自出身於宮殿時就以仰望著這終年積雪的群山，對山頂閃爍著璀璨光輝的巫師堡帶著滿腔憧憬。

他好奇人類王子是以什麼樣的心情想望著巫師堡，他並不討厭人類，卻不得不逃離平原上瀰漫的灼熱氣息，農舍乾草與牲畜的氣味黏附在他們的血液裡，扎的他鼻尖頻頻發癢。他們也不喜歡精靈身上幽深的森林氣味，總認為陰溼的泥土味與落葉的腐壞氣息會破壞莊稼的收成。

將準備工作託付給其他精靈，他們並肩坐在湖畔，被亮晃晃的湖面勾住視線，忘得出神。這片交錯於雪山、森林與湖泊的山谷，不知為何帶給Kyle一絲懷念的心情。

他們聽見細碎的聲音，穿出環繞湖泊的森林，朝他們接近。Chris起身，單手貼懸在腰際的長劍劍柄上，凝神追蹤聲音的方向。

林葉激烈地震動起來，拍下一陣落葉，一名青年單手提長撥開低垂的枝葉從綠蔭中逐漸浮出，朝湖畔走來。

Chris正要拔劍，Kyle卻早一步制止了他。對方發現他們在此地時，要比他們來的訝異許多。

穿過樹林的他全身上下浸透在冷杉的氣味裡，針葉凌亂濺在他的披風與短髮上，但青年卻顯得不以為意。

你是人類劍術錦標賽的冠軍。Kyle轉向，沒從地面上起身。Chris還單手握著劍柄半護在他身前。

你是怎麼知道的？青年站在樹叢前，狐疑地望著他們。

Kyle指向他頭盔上的紅色羽飾，青年恍然大悟。羽飾是賜與錦標賽冠軍的徽章，是由當屆出席大賽的公主親手安在他的頭盔上的。

他依然記得他的名字。Stan Marshwalker。

即使對人類而言，以他的年紀作為劍術錦標賽冠軍仍是相當年輕。

倒不是基於他的名氣，或是他對Chris的防禦姿態反應平淡，Kyle只感到他撥開林蔭時，手勢輕柔地像微風吹拂。

人類的冠軍現今是公主Kenny的貼身護衛，在這樣的荒山野地裡隨意蹓躂也太失身分。Chris嚴厲地說。

這裡是我的故鄉。Stan笑了，不以為意地回答：Her Highness容許我離開營地片刻。這片湖是我自小以來最喜歡的地方。

那你一定也很了解這附近的森林。Kyle對Chris擺了擺手，後者終於不大愉快退到他身側。Stan讀懂了他的意思，但似乎也意識到他與Chris之間的關係，於是走到湖畔邊，隔著一段距離坐下，沒有正面注視著他。

這裡的森林非常古老，人類與精靈誕生並定居於Zaron以前就已存在，傳說此地的森林有自己的靈魂，晝夜交替時會甦醒過來，吞噬迷途的旅人。

幾十年前，我曾在夜裡經過此地，有過一段特殊的體驗。

喔？

我與同伴正在季節性遷移，經過此地時在森林裡見到了一位本地的人類男孩。他躲在樹後，在我們遷移的時偷看我們的隊伍。

那個男孩──他怎麼了？Stan訝異地回過頭。

Kyle別開他的視線，懶洋洋地說：他被我的同類抓住，刨了眼扔進這座湖裡。

可憐的孩子。Stan莞爾。

人類就是不知分寸。Chris沒好氣地埋怨。簡直無禮至極。

Your Highness，無意冒犯，您在人類世界裡不引人注意是很困難的。畢竟相較於精靈，我們是比較單純的物種，生性容易被火焰吸引。

Chris瞪了他一眼，即使在精靈之間，紅髮也相當罕見，年輕的精靈王子曾為此在同族間引起不少側目，但Kyle沒說什麼，只是喀喀笑了。

*

他穿過森林，手裡抓著一頂毛帽，從遠方隔著林葉便能看見紅髮的精靈王子席地坐在湖畔。

您又回來了。Stan走近他，望著背對著他的精靈的尖耳隨著他的腳步聲微微抽動，訝異地察覺今日Chris沒有隨行。

別胡思亂想，年輕人。Kyle沒回頭，靴前擱著長劍。

Stan在他身邊跪下，將毛帽遞給他。

Kyle挑眉，將帽子捏在手裡，嫩綠色的，像初春的新芽。他將帽子翻來覆去，舖毛的護耳順著他的手勢甩動著，長度足以掩蓋住他的一頭紅髮與尖耳。

我能問您更多關於那孩子的事情嗎？

他死了。毛帽戴在頭上意外地舒適，精靈王子滿意地說。

但您還記得他，或許他還沒有徹底死透？

Stan的視線沒有正對著他，只是盯著前方的湖畔。

如果他沒有死透，現在在做什麼呢？他瞇起眼，單手撐著臉頰，朝耳根有些發紅的人類護衛說。

他陰魂不散地留在這裡，沒想到有天。被刨掉他雙眼的人，打撈上岸了。


	4. Nocturnality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Forest Swords - The Highest Flood

 

落雷劈開黑夜時，展開的電流將堡內刷的一陣熾亮，以至於Cartman推開半掩的廳堂大門時，毫無驚覺由黑暗中迎面劈來的劍光。他驚呼，急忙退步，差點打翻手上的提燈。

Chris倏地拔劍，上前格擋，對方劍尖飛濺的弧形血花依然濺了他們一身，濃厚的鐵腥味流瀉而出，沾上Kyle的鞋尖。雷光轟鳴，波狀的餘韻再度掃過廊間，在眩目的閃光中，他們終於能從微張的實木大門後依稀看見禮堂內的景象──沐浴於血跡中的襲擊者。他單手握著浸泡於血裡的長劍，雙眼瞪的渾圓，雷鳴下五官一片蒼白。

把劍放下。

不等作為堡主的Cartman與他年輕的王子做出反應，Chris厲聲說道。

白光中的冷色雙眼重新聚了焦，Stan在Chris的嗓音下一怔，劍由鬆開的手裡落在地上，發出清脆的聲響。

滾開！Cartman罵罵咧咧地穩住手裡的油燈，一把推開僵持在門口的Stan與Chris，意圖闖進禮堂裡。反抗的意識竄過Stan的臉龐，似乎抗拒著他們查看裏頭的狀況，但在堡主的面前，他仍然不情願地推讓了。

Chris無視Cartman粗魯地撞開他，只護著正後方的Kyle。他確認了堂內不存在其他威脅後，用劍鋒將Stan推至牆角，才讓Kyle尾隨Cartman進入室內。

挑高的大殿裡，黑暗蟠曲於支撐天花板的拱型骨架上，居高臨下俯視熾光越過窗櫺，斷斷續續地打進空闊的室內。堂內中心的矩形長桌從中心被截斷，燭台與木椅凌亂地灑落一地。雷光沖進室內時，刷出一陣陣輪廓銳利的魅影。

隔著Chris的背，Kyle當下閃過的念頭是從他的護衛身上得到答案，但Stan偏頭，眉頭緊蹙，只有頭盔上火焰似的羽毛在白光中微微顫動。

他聽見Cartman的咒罵，才猛然意識到散落室內的並不僅有解體的家具，碎木殘片下掩蓋著八具屍骸。兩具是輕甲侍衛。五具身分不明，身著如出一轍的貼身黑袍，屍體四周遍布近手掌長的鋼針。數道俐落傷痕掃過他們的軀幹，分佈的位置道道都是致命傷。

對於這些顯然是刺客的死者，Kyle沒有多少感情，但他的視線隨著Cartman手中晃動的火光落在斷裂長桌的陷落處時，他的血液凍結了。

Kenny平躺在攔腰折斷的長桌中心，淺色禮服浸泡在發黑的血漥裡，一道極深的傷口幾乎穿過她半側脖頸。她雙手微張，落在身側，早已僵硬，手勢卻仍殘留著她生前柔軟的姿態。

看看你的寵物幹了什麼，骯髒的精靈！Cartman倏地將燈提到他眼前，粗暴地幾乎將它甩在他臉上。

Chris。他喚到。

Chris拾走Stan的劍，才闊步走向禮堂中心。

Your Highness，這五具屍體是劍傷，無庸置疑是出自Marshwalker之手，但Her Highness與其他兩具屍體的傷口是穿刺傷，猜想下手的是這些無名屍。

你覺得我在乎嗎？Cartman的面容微微抽蓄。

他的憤怒理所當然。他的城堡，他的宴會，他所宴請的鄰國王儲死在他堡內的禮堂裡，原在本國身為私生子，除了名號身分早已岌岌可危的他，現今橫在眼前的是無比糟糕的情況。

他、Kenny，以及Kyle，多年以來輪替著在名下的私有城堡裡會面，這項原只是出自年齡相近，年少輕狂之下舉行的非正式聚會，只不過是繼任前的一種放縱。但同是王儲，當這會面逐漸轉為慣例時，背後的意涵便不僅是純粹的友好，而深深潛藏著影響未來彼此國家之間的外交關係。

Kyle避開視線，不忍再望向Kenny的遺體，他深吸了一口氣，轉過頭說：Stan，解釋情況。

Stan遲疑了片刻，盡可能清晰地描述狀況。

上午陸陸續續抵達堡內的他們各自在安排的客房裡休息，原預定午後二時在堡外獵場打獵的行程因暴風雨取消，提早用餐後，會面推遲至夜晚七點，三位王儲將一同在此廳堂內會面。但傍晚五時的時刻，Kenny的其中一名侍衛捎信而來，告知Kenny希望能在會面前私下和昔日的部下Stan敘舊。他在Kyle的許可下按時提前抵達廳堂，抵達時Kenny以及他的兩位侍衛卻都早已遇害。Stan獨自擊殺尚未脫離廳堂的刺客後，提著油燈領著他們的Cartman沒多久就現身了。

誰知道你是不是有所企圖才私自和Kenny見面的，人類叛徒。Cartman的嗓音飽帶敵意。

Kyle蹙眉。

留意您的言詞，您應當心知肚明Marshwalker投靠我國是建立於Her Highness與My Lord雙方的友好共識之下，今晚提出邀請的也是Her Highness，若是您再出言侮辱我們王國的聲譽，就請您恕在下無禮了。Chris慍恚地說。

住口，Chris。

Chris依舊帶著慍色，但在Kyle的制止下退開了。

Cartman，不用多費唇舌了。允許Stan和Kenny私下見面的是我，這件事情的責任在我身上。

Chris再度要挺身開口，卻只能在他的手勢下強忍下來。Kyle明白他不該這麼說，身為王儲，他們都深知死亡緊貼於日常生活的每一刻裡，唯有當它降臨的時刻總是如此突兀，伴隨而來的迷茫與悲痛才如此令人難受。他理應質問Cartman堡內的警備為何如此鬆懈，但他無法面他的罪惡感。如果他沒有從Kenny身邊將Stan帶走，她今夜會如此輕易地死在此地嗎？

Kyle意識到Stan的目光，顯然他所承受的震撼不小於他們，即使Stan極力克制自己，臉上的神情卻難以掩飾他的動搖。這正是Chris長久以來所擔憂的，他曾堅決反對Kyle收Stan作為近臣，作為一個易主的護衛，Chris難以徹底信任Stan能在各種突發狀況下維持冷靜，此時Kenny遭受刺殺正讓Stan的忠誠受到了考驗。

Cartman冷笑。那笑卻不是嘲諷，彷彿是針對此事的荒謬。

Kyle，你應該沒蠢到這程度吧？

他凝視著Cartman片刻，對方榛色的眼在火光下閃動。

Chris，帶Stan出去。他說。

Chris瞪大雙眼，顯得十分猶豫，直到Kyle第二次下令，他才勉為其難地湊近Stan。

走吧。Stan難以置信地望著Chris示意要他離開，他茫然地轉向Kyle，後者卻沒有回應。

他聽見他們關上門的聲音。

Cartman拾起地面上的燭台，重新立起點燃，火光擊退了些許雷光銳利，使得室內的暗影柔和了些。

記憶的碎片在焰尖上打轉，鑽進Cartman眼裡的深邃裡，在那隱約浮動的深幽之後，Kyle看見異常熟悉的景象，坐落於白雪靄靄的遠山之中，壟罩於金色火光裡的巫師堡。那漫長卻短暫的一年夏天裡，他們背離自己的職責，秘密地在滲著冷意的石磚建築裡，一同研讀著艱澀難解的古代咒語。

他幾乎可以嚐到石苔冷澀的味道，但悲傷將他從回憶裡帶了出來。

Kenny。

她的冠仍在白皙的前額上，即使染著血，散在肩上的秀髮依是飽滿的薄金色。Cartman的視線尾隨著他，落在Kenny身上，他沉默，一陣感傷滑過他的臉龐，但很快地便消散了。

如果我說，我們可以一起掩蓋掉這件事，你覺得如何？Cartman說。

什麼？

Kyle倏地抬起頭。

Cartman搖晃著手中的魔杖，在室內來回踱步。

《死靈祭儀》。

你瘋了嗎！？那可是失傳幾世紀的禁術──

但我們都看過那本書，這裡有所有喚回亡者的施術素材。

Cartman，我可不是為了聽這些屁話才把他們支開的！Kyle吼道。

別告訴我你只是覺得有趣，才背著自己的國民偷偷到巫師堡讀完整個書庫的禁書。

Cartman瞇起眼。

我猜想連你的兩個寶貝寵物也不知情吧。喔，當然，他們會怎麼想，貴為王儲的人墮落到研讀這些卑陋齷齪的東西，連賤民都不會這般恬然不恥。

臭巫師，我和你不同──

一陣冷漠閃過Cartman的眼裡，但很快地又轉為笑意。

所有的刺客都死了，他們有種這麼鋪張的來行刺，八成也查不出來主使者的身分。反正，我們都難辭其咎，要嘛B國會覺得我們是串通好謀殺他們親愛的公主，就是覺得我們其中一人預謀幹的。不過，因為你的人類護衛，這件事情變得有趣起來了，說起來我還真得感謝他。

Kyle瞪視著Cartman。

他原是Kenny的護衛，突然易主投靠精靈，現在作為精靈王子的近臣，跟公主私下會面，又發生這種事情，你覺得B國人會怎麼想？真可疑，對吧？你是要處死他，作為補償？還是要讓精靈王國擔起至個臭名？B國的人民這麼愛他們的公主，弄不好要是成為戰爭的導火線──

閉上你的爛嘴，Cartman！！Kyle猛揪住Cartman的領口，另一手揮出的拳幾乎就要打在對方臉上了。

一個字，蠢精靈。要，還是不要。

Cartman冷笑。

暗影滑行在龍骨似地天花板上竊笑，喀吱作響。他知道Cartman早就看清了，也許是他如履薄冰的身分使他的血液被瘋狂所滲透。在明白Cartman前往巫師堡的動機就是禁術時，Kyle早該知道這些過程最終指向的方向是狂亂的野心。他訝異Stan能在動搖下依然迅猛地擊殺了刺客，他高明的劍術卻依然與其溫吞的性格帶著感傷的矛盾。Stan注定難以融入盤旋於廳堂內的暗影，但Kyle現今卻清晰地聽見牠的羽翼落在肩上的聲音。若是今晚發生的事，Cartman全責加附於他，戰火無庸置疑將會席捲上精靈王國的土地。

要怎麼做。他鬆開手，退縮了。

Cartman撫平領口，踢開家具，在廳堂裡清出一片空地，用沾了血的魔杖尖端在地面上畫出魔法陣。

沾上巫術的血漫出的氣味讓他一陣噁心，他和Cartman同樣讀遍了巫師堡整個書庫的禁書，但他確實至今以來都不曾想過要使用這些東西。禁術背後隱含的意識與精靈與生俱來的精神是無法共存的，精靈降生於自然，與其生生不息的生命力是共體存在的，他們天生具有的使命感是為了賦予祝福，而非詛咒。

他將Kenny橫抱起，移動到魔法陣上，忍著不適和Cartman校對陣行的細節。隨著魔法陣逐漸完整，劇烈地刺痛感從他的腦海深處蔓延開來，本能似地在抗拒他完成這項工作。

Cartman從懷裡掏出一把銀製小刀，湊向他。

你要幹嘛。

亡者，祭獻的血骨，仇敵的血，燭火。Cartman指了指魔法陣上的構成素材，最後目光停留在他身上。還有魔法生物的一部分。

他停頓，還沒會意過來時，Cartman已經褪下他的毛帽，割下頭髮，扔入魔法陣裡。刀尖擦過他的耳際時異常冰冷，他因戰慄開始瑟瑟發抖。

血繪製的陣紋在Cartman開始吟唱咒語時從地面上剝落，在空中盤旋飛舞，除了Kenny以外的七具屍體逐漸被血紋侵蝕，化為陣紋的一部份，它鎖鏈似地纏住Kenny的身軀，她失去的血液從地面上浮起，開始逆流，脖頸上的傷口逐漸復原。最後，她蒼白的面容重新染上了血色。

燭火熄滅，她平躺在地面上，細細呼吸。

Cartman托起她的手，確認脈搏。Kyle僵在原地，淚水浸濕了臉龐，他全身發冷，動彈不得。

她睜開眼，目不轉睛地注視著Cartman許久，隨後將目光挪向他。

Kyle。她起身，張開雙手緊緊地擁抱他。謝謝你救了我。

Cartman正在微笑。Kyle卻全身顫抖，毛骨悚然。

*

Chris與Stan再度回到禮堂查看時，兩人的臉色都倏地刷白了。

Kyle從來沒見過Chris如此憤怒，自小以來Chris就是他最近的貼身侍衛，他的嚴厲與督勸泰半是為了導正Kyle的叛逆，此時此刻由Chris扭曲的神情裡，Kyle感受到貨真價實的盛怒。

Cartman攙扶起還恍惚著的Kenny，笑了笑，踏出禮堂。

望著他們離去的Stan此時，眼神陰暗，搭在配劍上手緊緊握拳，微微發顫。

Kyle佇立在原地，說不出話。

三人僵站在室內許久，Chris最後勉強吐出了「令人作噁！」，甩頭就走。

Kyle愣住了，隨後才意識到Chris是用全身的力氣在控制怒火。無論是他隱瞞自己學習和私自使用禁術，或是被人類割下頭髮作為施術媒介，都是身為近臣的他無法忍受的。Stan望著門外的面容也溢散著同樣的怒意，但那狂怒並不是由於他的愚蠢不可原諒，而是他們對自身缺乏警覺的譴責。

一瞬間Kyle感到異常的疲累，他幾乎要站不住腳。

Stan終於回過頭，走向他，替Kyle重新帶回帽子。

My Lord，夜深了，您該休息了。他的口吻十分平靜，用護耳遮蓋住他斷髮的時刻透出一絲感傷。

我想，一個人靜一靜。Kyle扶著額頭，說。

Stan搖了搖頭，將他帶到窗台坐下，他在窗邊點了一支蠟燭，走到門側站著，不再說話。

Kyle靠在窗台，巨大的空洞感襲上身來，發現自己失去了什麼，不僅是頭髮，在施術過程裡，他也無意間祭獻了自己的一部份，Cartman取走了他體內的某些東西。

*

Kyle，我的朋友。

Kenny？怎麼了？

我要把我的護衛讓給你。

別說笑了。他是你的護衛，他忠於你。

不，親愛的。在我們相識以前，他的心就早已歸屬一位內心有著火焰的精靈。我想，真是奇特啊，出生於森林的精靈，內心怎會帶著火焰。直到遇見你。

即使我相信他對我的忠誠，但他的心屬於你，身為王儲，憧憬著他人的部下，無論再怎麼忠誠，也沒有留下的意義。

Kenny。別這麼說。

小蠢貨，難道你不想要他？

我……

毋須愧疚，我給你我們最好的戰士，作為交換，你欠我一份人情。

你希望我為你做什麼。

盯著Cartman。

你信不過他？

Kyle。作為人類，我們的內心都有著火焰，也許是情感，也許是慾望，他無庸置疑是我們的朋友，但同時，他也很危險，他的火焰也許會將我們毀滅。

你有我的承諾。

……

Kenny？

喔，Kyle。

Cartman笑了。

他坐在遠方，蒼白的好似骨骸堆疊而成的王座，單手支著下顎，微笑著望著他們。巨大的篝火在他兩側焚燒，火星狂亂地於空中飛舞。

我們之間的交易扯平了，但現今，我們都被他擒住了。

*

Kyle驚醒時，全身上下被冷汗浸濕。

Stan？

我在。

Stan走到窗邊，疑惑地望著他。

您看上來糟透了。

是嗎？……Kenny說，出生於森林的精靈內心不該藏著火焰。

喔？

他觸碰Stan，才發覺自己的雙手凍僵了。

真奇怪，總覺得比起我，你更像精靈，而我比你更像人類。Kyle繼續說。

Stan蹙眉，握住他的手。天氣並不冷，但他依然全身發冷。

不過是我曾被精靈扶養長大，讓您產生錯覺了。

會不會有一天，你不再憧憬火焰了。

Stan望著他。

My Lord，那是我才需要操心的問題。

Stan。

Stan突然在他身前跪下。

是我的愚蠢拖累了您。My Lord，我發誓無論發生什麼事，今生今世我的命都是屬於您的。

我不用你做這些。Kyle不耐煩地別開頭，對疲倦伴隨的無力感煩躁不已。

他的目光落在窗台上的蠟燭，窗縫灌入的冷風將燭火拍碎。

火快熄了。他說。

沒關係的。Stan褪下自己的披風，披在他身上。讓它熄滅。

黑暗襲來，Kyle感到Stan的手輕輕領著他，讓他的身體埋進他的懷裡。清脆的聲音從長廊深處傳來，Chris的腳步聲與茶具碰撞的聲音逐漸靠近，一抹藥草茶的氣味在黑暗中展開，清澈的氣味令他回想起嫩綠色的草地。

他閉上眼，稍稍放鬆了些。


	5. The Night Shines Upon Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *這是跟前後章沒有直接關係，只有Style H跟調情，沒營養/劇情H練習文。
> 
> BGM: Little People - Enola

即將燃盡的燭火褪了一層輝。

羊皮紙面上的字跡抖了一下，隨著黯淡的光芒墜入沉降於地面的冷澀空氣裡。

隔著手套，他沿著字跡滑動的手指突然撲了空，疑惑地頓在空中，終止了迴響於室內，書冊翻閱時的規律節奏。

他瞇起眼，重新聚焦，卻被突如其來的陰影壟罩在其中，佇立於座位斜後方的Stan傾身，單手貼在桌緣，晃動的影子正好將他完整的包納在裡頭。

Chris。他的嗓音與氣息離Kyle很近，在微弱的燭火裡慢慢揮發。

Kyle顫動了一下。

桌前庸碌於文件之中的金髮精靈揚起頭，從卷軸裡顯露略顯疲倦的面容，他的目光在君主與其護衛的身上反覆游移了幾回，便一股腦將懷裡的書卷塞進書格裡。

您還有什麼吩咐嗎？

沒。

Kyle打了個哈欠，惹得Stan輕笑起來。

你可以退下了。精靈王悶哼了一聲，補充。辛苦了，Chris。

Chris挑眉，意味深長地朝Stan望了一眼。

別對自己的工作上心過頭，人類。Chris的語氣相較譴責更似調侃，他毫不拖泥帶水地躬身退出書房，步伐輕快地像一陣疾風。

看看你，惹毛我的文書官，實在太輕浮了。Kyle懶洋洋地說。

恕在下無禮。

喔。精靈王單手拖著頰，瞇起眼，咧嘴笑了。泡壺茶來求我寬恕。

……悉聽尊便。

*

他們步行於長廊裡，穿過宮殿朝王的寢殿前去。

長廊是連綿不斷地中空的拱型白石與低垂的枝葉組成，幽暗夜色裡，林葉細碎的摩擦聲海浪似地迴盪在微沁的夜風裡，將他們發燙的手心吹的搔癢。他們不發一語，讓細小的心跳聲在漆黑中沿路標記著路徑的終點。

Kyle的寢殿同樣層層包裹於柔軟的枝葉與白石裡，它們以有機的流線組合為一道道明亮的落地窗櫺，熠耀的微光不時順著微風流進室內，墜落在暗綠色的地毯上。攀爬於窗櫺間的藤蔓半掩著莖蔓間綻放的白色花朵，卻沒隱藏莖葉汁液中清甜的氣息。

領著Stan走進室內，精靈王的滑步孩子氣地像在地毯上跳舞，他旋轉了一圈，讓重力牽著他落在四柱大床上，坐在床緣，石綠的眼目不轉睛地注視著Stan。

Stan靠在門邊，偏著頭。

Stan，我在等著呢。

My Lord。您若是真累了也不急著今晚……

Kyle跳下床，上前揪住他。

我警告過你，私底下禁止敬語──

Kyle。Stan將長劍擱在門邊，用雙手環住紅髮精靈的腰，重新將他帶回床邊。他伸手撫摸精靈王的臉頰與前額，毛帽順勢落在床上。

一旦起頭就很難停下了。

少囉嗦，等著你的茶呢。

Stan低頭親吻Kyle。Kyle伸手將Stan的頭盔拍落，它順著拋物線飛了出去，撞上牆角發出清脆聲響，在地面上旋了幾圈才停下。Stan分神的視線再度被拉回時，Kyle早已躡手躡腳地偷走他的披風，捲在裡頭得意地竊笑著。

嘿。Stan將他撲倒在床上，手探進披風裡，將對方側蜷曲著的身體扳正。隔著外袍，Stan的指間擦過Kyle隨著笑聲一波波浮動的體熱，穿進精靈王腰帶與外袍間的空隙裡，像剝洋薊似的朝心部探尋。

如果你想穿我的披風，得一絲不掛才行。

變態。

Stan噗哧笑出聲來。

誰准你笑了，我可還沒原諒你。Kyle扯住他的外衣，讓他們在床上滾了一圈，上下位置對換。

你要懲罰我嗎？Stan眨了眨眼睛，無辜地問。

當然，我會讓你後悔取笑我，臭人類。Kyle朝Stan的鼻尖恐嚇，一面粗魯地扯開Stan的衣物。

Stan再度克制不住放聲大笑。

Kyle氣喘吁吁地忙了好一陣，他費盡功夫將不合作只顧著笑的Stan脫光，自己卻除了被解開的腰帶，仍然衣裝完整。

懶惰蟲！做好你份內的工作！Kyle朝Stan嚷。

好吧，好吧。Stan忍著笑意，伸手替Kyle解下外袍。

我以為人類手腳應該要很快。

我是被精靈養大的，你忘了嗎？

呸。

現今Kyle騎在Stan身上，兩人赤裸裸地貼在一塊，Stan終於在微微磨蹭的搔癢下停止發笑。他仰頭，瞇眼望著大腿內側柔軟地貼在他腰際的Kyle。

他發燙的手游移，撫向Kyle的腰，卻被後者粗魯地拍開他的手。

不准碰我，這是處罰。

Kyle將貼在Stan胸口的手朝下滑行，指間刮過他的下腹。

你還沒見過我使壞的一面呢。Kyle用氣音朝Stan笑著說。

我從不懷疑──Stan悶哼了一聲。

Kyle的手一路蜿蜒，爬行到他的陰莖上，彈跳著順著根部往上爬行。

Stan皺眉，呼吸隨著Kyle的手在陰莖軸上滑動轉的粗重，他的雙頰升溫，汗珠從額間滲出，當Kyle的手心挪至龜頭，細細摩擦時，全身無法克制地顫震起來。Kyle以為Stan會擒住他，要他停手，但Stan配合著他無理的要求忍耐著。

直到Stan終於按耐不住，粗魯地掰過Kyle的頭，深吻他。Kyle才鬆手，趴在Stan身上，他凝視著Stan染上霧氣的藍眼，低垂的前額幾乎貼在Stan額上，聽見對方的粗喘逐漸柔和下來。

你真是太差勁了。Stan說。

還沒結束呢。Kyle莞爾，將笑意落在Stan唇上。

他帶著Stan的手貼在自己腰際，重新整理好位置，伴隨著一聲輕嘆，讓Stan慢慢滑進他的體內。

現在可以碰你了嗎？Stan吸了口氣，低聲問，Kyle含糊不清地答應了一聲。

Stan翻起身，讓Kyle倚著他，輕輕梳理Kyle臉上浮現的痛楚，但攀在他的精靈沒等他制止，就將發顫的膝蓋壓進床面，身體順著重力下沉。

Stan用雙手扳住Kyle，要攀在身上的精靈放慢速度，他剛被撩撥的慾猶未盡，此時又因Kyle的舉動再度蹙眉。Kyle無視他的抗議，雙手搭在Stan肩上，咬唇，完整地包裹住Stan的性器，喉頸在嘆息時因微仰拉出柔軟的弧線。

操。Stan的喉嚨發出悶吼。

正要呢。

我不是這意思──慢點，Kyle。Stan沙啞地說，但集中力已徹底轉至交合處的Kyle，沒餘力傾聽他的話語。精靈瞇著眼，不斷微調著角度，迫使Stan與他交疊的喘息聲在共鳴裡高漲。

Stan被動地任由Kyle反覆調整位置，按耐著不讓自己因挑撥太快登峰，他費勁的忍耐是為了等待Kyle逐漸軟化，以殘存的理智懇求他。他反覆親吻對方，舔舐Kyle的舌，望著Kyle發燙的身軀刷上一層淺緋，透著粉色的耳尖輕顫著，用鼻音斷斷續續地輕哼。Stan覺得他可愛極了。

Stan，Stan，別讓我自己。Kyle孜孜探求著，逕自磨蹭了好一陣卻不得滿足，只得顫抖著央求Stan。拜託──

Stan放任Kyle用夾帶著呻吟的嗓音呼喚他，他的名字黏答答地落在床上，只有這樣的時刻，他的王才會用這樣黏膩的嗓音反覆呼喚他。

他扳過Kyle的腿，讓對方瞬時失去支力點，臀部因重力使他深陷在內，Kyle下意識地繃起身，掙扎著想撐起身，臀部卻被Stan緊緊扣住，迫使他感受Stan更加深入地扎進他的體內。Kyle反抗了一陣，卻因被箝制著不得不屈服，在Stan加劇的節奏下，嗚咽地胡亂攀著Stan的背。

他在一波窒息的暈眩裡射在Stan的小腹上。

Stan退出，扶著他的腰讓他躺在床上，細細撫摸他逸散著血色的身軀。

你沒事吧？

嗯。Kyle偏頭，臉頰通紅地喘著氣，雙腿依然架在對方的腰際，Stan的汗珠與體熱在毛孔上刺癢地刮搔著，令腦子暈眩未退的他有種他們還相連著的錯覺。

我還要繼續喔。Stan的手順沿著Kyle的胸部，腰際，臀部與大腿內側滑動，讓他稍稍降溫的下腹重新燃起熱度。

隨便你。Kyle將雙手貼在Stan的臉頰上，仰頭親吻他。

Stan耐心地回吻他，撥開貼在頰上的手，讓Kyle以與他十指交扣的狀態再度被進入。Stan一層層地解開限制，開始徹底主導Kyle的身體，讓對方完整地在他身下展開。Kyle噙著淚，感到Stan化為一團火焰，溢流進體內，火勢燃燒的越漸激烈，脫韁伴隨的喜悅狂暴地從裡至外焚燒著他的每一寸血肉，將他撕碎。他不由自主地頻頻發顫，緊扣的指節泛白，呻吟驟然高亢。

Stan發出一聲混濁的長嘆，將濕潤的性器拔出。

幾分鐘裡他們只是喘息著，讓熱氣漸漸沉澱，自然逸散。

你還滿意我的茶嗎？Stan翻身，平躺在Kyle身側，低聲問。

馬馬虎虎吧。Kyle用鼻音悶哼了一聲。你的配合度實在太差強人意了。

我想聽你求我。Stan湊向他。

你這變態，小心我讓Chris把你轟出去。

下回我加倍努力。Stan細吻Kyle。

白癡。Kyle伸掌輕打Stan的臉頰。

Stan笑了起來。

*

天色微亮時Kyle睜開眼，望見天空依然半浸泡於夜的陰影裡。

在他醒來前，Stan早已著裝完畢，無聲無息地退出寢殿。

他埋在整齊的床褥裡，聽見衛兵巡邏時的腳步聲在空蕩的長廊間迴盪著。Kyle翻起身，隨意披上外衣走向落地窗，穿過茂密的綠蔭，視野正對的是灌木修剪整齊的庭院，幾隻王國內的軍士隊伍正列隊穿過石鋪的小徑上，進行例行操練。

他從遠處眺望，能見已經在隊伍正前叨叨絮絮的Chris，Stan在他側後方，漫不經心地把玩著配劍。

他們悄聲經過他的視線範圍，Stan突然揚起頭，望向寢殿。

他突如其來的視線正好與Kyle四目相對，精靈愣了一下，望見一抹笑意在Stan臉上展開，他朝落地窗前的精靈吐了吐舌。

Kyle蹙眉，頂著一張發燙的臉朝Stan擠出鬼臉。


	6. 6-1: Raven of War: Ouverture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Danheim - Fornheim  
> Danheim - Jörmungandr

Chris的書信抵達巫師堡時，時節正好入秋。  
金色的麥田在山谷底下肆意漫長，於風裡化為一片流淌的金海，晨間連結山峰的山道上霜漸增厚，不久後道路便將被厚雪凍透，將巫師堡與外界徹底隔絕。  
巫師堡的中庭裡，受雇的谷底居民正在卸下巫師們訂下的最後一批書信貨品，Chris的書信夾在其中，並將會是由此刻起，直到初春以前，Kyle能接到的最後外界信息。  
導師將信件遞給他，目光滑過封泥時，暗色的眼熠熠生輝。蜂蠟上壓著一層格外小心的咒，用以掩蓋信息。儘管蠟上印的並非高深的咒術，刻意的中庸反使得其偽裝性更加淺而易見。他用雙手捏住信封，半透明的纖維溢出濃烈的林木氣息，像條金色的絲線，在巫師們乳白色的眼裡流動著。在沉默裡，他猜想他們早已摸透了他的身分。  
Cartman闊步從堡裡走了出來，鑽入谷底住民的隊伍裡，他撕開一封包裹，裏頭塞著幾罐琥珀色罐狀蜂蜜與山胡桃木燻製肉乾。他短短一瞥，便將包裹重新封起。短短數秒之間，包裹裡洩出的細小的蜂鳴，足以使巫師們豎耳傾聽，捕捉到大氣裡轉瞬間細微的魔力波動。  
Cartman傲慢地瞟了他一眼，掏出一枚金幣遞給送貨的谷底居民，將包裹拽進懷裡走開了。Kyle捏著書信，觀望著巫師們幽魂似的，陸陸續續支付酬勞。巫師們夢遊似地搖晃身軀與Cartman銳利的眼神都令他不安，彷彿他全身赤裸，無所遁形。他將書信帶進大廳裡，扔進壁爐裡，火焰貪婪地啃噬著米色的信紙，焦黑的口逐漸將精靈王國的訊息融化成灰燼。  
以渴求知識為由的他們，各自懷抱著自己的秘密來到此地，巫師們對此緘口不語，對來者無條件地開放知識。這是巫師堡世紀以來的信條，泰半是為了換取各方知識並維持中立所作的妥協。短短幾個月裡，Kyle便察覺巫師堡藉著低姿態所吸納，並擁有的機密具有高度威脅性。巫師們太過精通隱藏，將貴重的信息同織網似地層層交疊，刺入日常生活中每一樣肉眼看來微不足道的事物之中。對術士而言，僅是曖昧不清的頻率、波動、音律或著氣息，都是包覆著每一個完整拼圖中的關鍵。  
他知道當他們的手掃過那層蜂蠟，上頭林葉的氣息就已將他曝光。他源於自身反叛，為了逃避責任而孤身前來巫師堡的行徑；Chris對此事所感到的憂慮與不滿。王與后為即將入冬時，密林豐收後降臨的靜謐所感到的喜悅；以及人類劍士包裹在清澈靈魂下的思念，這一切都被展開，揭露在巫師堡內陳舊的宛如凍結的時空裡。矛盾的是，正式此地具有橫跨著時代的獨特透明性，Kyle才被其冷靜洞察萬物的特性所吸引。  
但他很確信，Cartman前來此地的理由必定截然不同。  
夏季時當他們在谷地祭典相會時，Cartman看來不過是個開朗、健談，稍顯孩子氣的人類王子，Kyle一度以為他憧憬的巫師堡的理由，是源自同樣對學識的迷戀。他步上螺旋階梯，重新在火光的引領下來到書庫，即便尚未入冬，包覆在陰影之中的石砌通道以散出寒意。提燈內的火光僅能微微喘息，即便精靈向來對火抱持著敬而遠之的態度，巫師堡裡凍結的時空卻令他不得不將火焰緊緊貼在胸膛前。微弱的火光裡，他能看見藏書書背上燙著的字跡，它們按照人類字母至末排列，紀載著Zaron大陸從古至今所有民族、土地與生物的歷史，每本書物的內容都已被他詳讀，清晰烙印於腦海裡。但正如每一道光後必然緊隨的暗影，這些藏書不過是巫師堡的一個面向。  
Kyle穿過書庫，來到房內的盡頭，將手貼在磚牆上摸索著，凹凸不平的磚面被一層灼痛的酷寒包裹著，即使戴著手套，他也能感覺到指腹被扎得刺痛。但當他的手指按入其中一塊磚裡時，通往禁書庫的暗門緩緩地在他的足前展開。  
大門敞開使門內的光線薄弱的火把更因氣流的衝擊，在陳腐的霉味裡不斷閃躲。Kyle拉緊披風，以免在濕冷的空氣裡瑟瑟發抖，除了他的呼吸聲，室內一片死寂，只有黑暗聳立於林立的書架中，他對棲息於禁書庫黑暗感到害怕，他們就像與死亡及破滅共生之物，在那裏頭沒有回聲，沒有盡頭，只有虛無。同時他卻感到一種致命的驅使力，令他無法自拔地聽從召喚，踏入黑暗之中。  
他吸了口氣，將集中力放回書架上，視線在每一本書冊的封皮上滑翔，追著自己曾經完成的足跡。正如他無法拒絕虛無的召喚，Kyle也對自己飢餓地啃食著每一本藏書上紀載的知識的行徑所迷惑，彷彿他正將自己推近瘋狂的刀鋒上，而理智仍柔聲說服他繼續下去。他視線突然落空，茫然地重新著地於自己前一晚完成的書籍封皮上，紀載著致命性毒藥製作的配方書，它的左側應當是《死靈祭儀》，這本書卻不在書架上。  
他瞇起眼，抓著搖晃的提燈朝書庫深處走去，禁書庫盡頭的牆面上有著一個磚大的通風口，一旁放置了一張小桌，此時壟罩在微弱的油燈光暈下。  
Kyle走進小桌時，座位上的人仰首，已飽含輕蔑的細長雙眼注視著他。  
他吸了一口氣，那本《死靈祭儀》正躺在對方的手肘下。  
偌大的圖書室內，按照書類順序閱讀的他，與隨機選書的Cartman屢次在禁書庫裡爭奪同樣的書籍是件十分愚蠢，並毫無邏輯的事，次數之頻繁，讓Kyle合理懷疑對方是刻意為之。好幾回他想問，為何對方會出現在巫師堡？又為何他們總每每來到同樣的地方？渴求著同一本書？他們也許能共享知識，早在山谷下的祭典，他們便已結識，在山谷裡人煙稀疏的村落裡以年齡相近的王儲身分相識，又毫無預警地在此處再度撞見更是難得的默契。他熟知並非所有人類都能平等地將終年生活於密林中的精靈一視同仁，但人類王子安逸地融入黑暗的姿態，相較祭典時，對其身分鮮明的厭惡態度只勾起他的怒火，總讓他下意識高速運轉的腦袋分神，難以思考。  
你拿了我的書。他說。  
上頭寫著你的名字嗎？Cartman挑眉。  
不好笑。  
誰說我在開玩笑。你幹嘛不走開，去外頭看你的兒童百科。  
Kyle從懷裡掏出拆信刀，插在桌面上。  
你真是我見過最無禮的人類！我已經厭倦你整天和我搶書了。  
Cartman盯著沒入桌面的刀尖，再將視線轉向怒氣沖沖的Kyle。  
我說，你們精靈到底要知道這些做什麼呢？在臭氣沖天的泥沼地裏蓋詛咒博物館嗎來娛樂自己嗎？Cartman將刀拔起，揚起的聲調帶著慍怒。  
那你又想做什麼，人類，沉溺在自我毀滅的力量裡嗎？Kyle咬牙切齒地回答。  
傲慢之徒！別說的你好像很懂似的！Cartman吼道。  
我怎麼可能不知道！你處心積慮就只是要阻擋我借閱禁書庫的書！  
Cartman瞇起眼，一抹興奮的暗影在他的眼底流竄。  
誰知道，在這樣連蛆蟲都不願棲身的死亡夾層裡，精靈王子會對這些腐朽的禁術這麼執著呢？你真的是精靈嗎──還是不過是披著精靈皮囊的死靈？  
要不是我只有半年，才懶得跟你吵這些──Kyle吸了口氣，正要打斷Cartman，視線卻不自覺被通風口外的風景引走了視線。一片血紅正逐漸墜落，吞噬了狹窄視野下所能視見的天空。  
Kyle偏頭，聽見雪地裡細碎的墜落聲。  
那是什麼？  
廉價咒術，封山前術士們娛樂那些愚蠢平民的幻術表演。Cartman冷漠地回答。  
不，不是那個。他咬唇，將半身壓在小桌上，將上半身靠向通風口。  
Cartman詫異地瞟向通風口，朝下眺望，說道：是渡鴉。  
巨大的黑色的羽毛隨著第一陣落雪在空中飛舞，漫無目的，卻又在漆上緋紅光澤的雪花裡瀰漫著惴惴不安的氣息，一根尾羽乘著風滑進Cartman手裡的書。  
他將書猛然闔上，羽毛在拍擊聲裡被深深擒入書頁裡。  
看完了。Cartman咧嘴笑了，將書遞給依然疑惑的Kyle。讓給你。

 

Raven of War: Overture

 

濃厚的黑霧凝聚在大氣裡，靜謐而柔軟，延伸至四周所能視見的所有方向，除了細小的風聲，漆黑裡不存在任何事物的輪廓，沒有方向，沒有時間，連他自身的樣貌都被遮蓋的模糊不清。他既不明白他身在此地的理由，也記不清是為何徘徊，只漫無目的地在霧中行走。  
他走著。彷彿世紀之久。  
一塊黯淡的光在遠方顯現，氣若游絲地閃爍著。但當他下定決心朝它前去時，光線逐漸變得明亮起來。  
光的盡頭是間書房，鋪著勃艮第色的絨地毯，溫暖的胡桃木桌椅與書櫃整齊地林立於室內，壁紙是金綠的，在燭光下反射出璀璨的光。牆面上懸著一張法蘭德斯壁毯*，用亮面繡線交織出一對年輕愛侶的畫像，花朵與樹木環繞著他們綻放，張開斑爛的色澤，身段優雅的淑女坐著，目光柔軟地垂下。在她前方的貴族，指間擒著一顆血紅的心型寶石，他伸手探向淑女，正欲將手中的心交付予她。(* "The Offering of the Heart"，1410年，法蘭德斯織畫)  
這幅畫作的前景洋溢著豐饒與浪漫，畫作的邊際卻壟罩在一片深邃的黑暗之中。他端詳著壁毯，望得出神，過了片刻才意識到坐在胡桃木椅上的男人──Eric Cartman，正以古怪的眼神注視著他。  
你在這裡做什麼？  
他回過頭，視線落在對方捧在手裡的犢皮書。  
他對那封皮的樣貌十分熟悉，因為封皮上的花飾圖騰與Cartman的性格毫不相襯，Cartman一直隨身攜帶，裡頭紀載密密麻麻的密語筆記。  
他見過那本記事的內容，即將邁入夏季的時刻，Cartman將它與其它書籍夾在一塊，落在巫師堡的壁爐上。風將它的書頁吹翻，潦草的字跡被扯進火光裡。那時他經過壁爐，正好瞧見Cartman無意間遺忘的記事，在展開書頁的文字裡，望見一種隱晦而奇特的思念。  
他沒有讀懂整頁記事的內容，因為匆匆回到大廳的Cartman將他粗暴地從壁爐前推開，在他從踉蹌中找回平衡時，Cartman已經記事重新拽回懷裡，脹著臉朝他大發雷霆。但無論Cartman當時的咆哮多麼無理取鬧，他只在其中意識到欲蓋彌彰後的脆弱感。  
你不該出現在這裡。Cartman說，嗓音夾著矛盾的想望與抗拒。  
你有什麼資格決定我該不該在巫師堡？他皺起眉頭，在Cartman眼裡浮現更多疑惑時，停頓下來。他發現Cartman相較記憶中要來的成熟，穿的並非巫師堡時那套簡便巫師袍，而是帶著毛皮的棗紅絲綢外衣。他覺得怪異，重新環視室內的細節，猛然意識到他並不在巫師堡裡。巫師堡中沒有這樣的書房。  
人多少都有不願面對的掩藏事物。當時在壁爐前的他是這麼想的。那些潛藏於人們性格之下，極力掩飾的脆弱性，反讓人更接彼此的心靈。這顯示了在他們各自的人生之中，都具有著無法失去的珍貴之物，他們是有能力去愛的人。他可以選擇不恨Cartman，也許信任他──他可以嗎？  
他倒抽一口氣，呼吸急促地後退，遠離Cartman。他開始重新記得發生了什麼。Stan劍鋒上的血。Kenny的屍體。Cartman在地面上畫出的魔法陣。  
Cartman從椅子上站起身，但沒有逼近。  
所以，那本書真的很有效，對吧？我們沒有一人真正懂《死靈祭儀》的意涵。Cartman自嘲似地笑了起來。現在，我明白為何巫師總抱怨事情不按牌理發展了。  
他停頓，眼神轉暗，變得深邃而渾沌，口吻壓著難以掩飾的狂喜。  
我還真沒想過你會自己來找我，這是為什麼呢？難道這正是收割嗎？Kyle，你想要從我這裡得到什麼？我可以展示給你，你想知道的一切，只要你乖乖待在這裡──  
他無法回答。他的心底沒有答案。惡寒從他的尾椎一路竄升，蔓延至全身，眼前的景象倏地崩塌了。他因恐懼而顫抖，身體被高速托拽，撕碎，甩入遠方。他反射性地握緊雙手，但撲了空，回應他的是一道粗暴刺眼的光。  
Kyle喘息，瞪著炫目的光線發楞，許久才從重新拼湊出周遭的景象。  
他躺在床上，浸泡於厚重的疲倦中，身體與意識的連結支離破碎，即使腦部不斷下達指令，身體僅是微微顫抖著，動彈不得。唯有他的頭部，勉強回應著指令朝側方偏轉。  
他看見Chris因震驚撞到門框，發出巨響。  
快去稟告王和皇后！！殿下醒了！Chris抹了抹睡眼惺忪的臉，對走廊吼道。  
他想回答，喉裡只發出一陣混濁的氣音。一群穿著長袍的精靈將他團團圍住，他們的綠袍上沾著濃厚的藥草味，衣領上別著藤蔓交纏的銀蛇別針，是宮廷藥劑師的標誌，上頭的漿果圖紋艷紅而飽滿，彷彿隨時要迸出血色的汁液。他們用枯枝般的手指將他扳來扳去，在模糊的囈語中檢視他，他們機械式地測量體溫，觀察他的眼睛，與他四肢對外界的反應狀態，直到皇后奔進室內，直直撲上床，這群烏鴉似的藥劑師才紛紛散開。  
他被皇后Sheila抱了滿懷，在衝擊後的餘波中，搖搖晃晃地看見尾隨在後的父王Gerald，王不發一語，僅是伸手環抱住他的妻子與獨子。Kyle被鉗的呼吸困難，疑惑地望向Chris尋求答案，後者卻僅是站在門邊，神情寬慰。  
發生什麼事了？他清了清嗓子，語言卻破碎地摔在床上，他奮力地反覆嘗試了幾回，才講出混濁的句子。  
別擔心這些，孩子。Gerald說，拍了拍他的肩。其他事情可以慢慢來。  
對。現在你得先好好休息。Sheila抹著眼角的淚水，將他按回床上，一面輕撫他的前額，將他緊緊裹在棉被裡。她熱烈地要他灌下一大碗湯藥，堅決要守在床側，直到Gerald用Kyle還需靜養的理由將她勸走。  
有很多事情需要你慢慢理解，但在那之前，我們希望你能先康復起來。Gerald對他說。  
Chris重新清空了室內的侍從，屋內只留下他與一名年邁的藥劑師，在窗邊打著盹燉煮湯藥。  
那藥讓我想吐。他說。  
應該是因為你很久沒進食了。Chris點燃一捲扎起的藥草，將發散的煙撒在他身上，藥草濃郁的甜味讓他放鬆，噁心感也消退許多。  
Chris，我在精靈王國裡嗎？  
正是。  
為什麼我在這裡？  
My Lord，正如His Majesty所說，比起擔心這些，現在你需要的是靜養。  
Kyle盯著自己寢殿的擺設發楞，他的身體與大腦正在重新組織，將混亂的訊息與記憶重新整合為完整的、精靈王國樣貌。周圍的一切景象都十分熟悉，父王母后的樣貌，他們的體態與嗓音，侍從唯唯諾諾的態度，與自小在身側服侍他的Chris，這些事物與他的童年交織在一塊，深深烙印在他的記憶裡。但當他開始延展，摸索在那以外的景象時，突然意識到其中少了什麼，有個不自然的空缺，令他焦躁。  
他扯住Chris的袖口，腹部翻攪，試圖起身。  
Chris，Stan在哪？我的護衛，他在哪裡？  
他不在這裡。  
那是什麼意思？他是我的護衛，他應該待在我身邊的──  
一股古怪而強烈的不祥在他的胸口蔓延。  
你冷靜一點。他沒事，只是暫時不在國內。Chris一怔，但很快便收拾起吃驚，將他按回床上，察覺Kyle並沒有因此放鬆。他嘆了一口氣，問：你什麼都不記得了？  
我。我記得Cartman的詛咒。Kyle舔了舔嘴唇。你氣炸了。  
我當時確實是氣炸了。Chris平靜地說。  
我做了差勁的決定，Stan試圖安撫我，他覺得是他害我中了圈套，他想要彌補。  
Chris沉默地聽著他的陳述。  
我覺得糟透了。我從來沒有感到這麼虛弱過。Kyle回憶起當時的狀況，但記憶依然模糊不清。當晚Stan攙扶他回房後，他全身發冷，異常疲倦，告訴Chris與Stan他要提早休息。Stan沒有離開，他守在床側。夜裡有人打翻了燭火，但他實在太疲倦了，試圖讓自己起身查看情況，卻昏昏沉沉地無法清醒。他記得他的名字被反覆喊叫著。他被橫抱起來。馬車輪軸在道路上行駛的聲音粗暴的幾乎要解體似的。  
已經將近五年了，My Lord。  
Kyle抬起頭。  
那晚深夜你開始高燒，陷入昏迷。我們連夜趕到巫師堡，巫師掃遍堡內的典籍，找不到任何解咒的方式。  
Chris的眼神突然變得有些駭人，即使他的口吻相當冷靜，Kyle依然能感受到其中壓抑的憤怒。  
那人類雜種的詛咒，請原諒我的用字，打斷了你與森林的連結──你無法再從自然力量獲得生命力，我們唯一能做的就只有帶您回來，回到精靈的土地上。巫師說如果不這麼做，情況可能惡化的更迅速。  
Kyle難以置信地瞪著Chris，對方的神情沒有一絲玩笑的意涵。  
我們嘗試了所有的方式重建你跟自然之力的連結，藥劑師掃盡了國內所有能尋獲的珍稀藥材與配方，但沒有一樣有用。  
Chris抬起頭，目光直視Kyle。  
你能提早醒來簡直是奇蹟。  
提早。Kyle停頓。提早是什麼意思。  
His Majesty已親自宣布您的繼承儀式會在三個月後舉行，正是因此，Stan奉命為您的繼承儀式進行準備。  
什麼！？Kyle瞪大雙眼。等等，我甚至不到三百歲──而且按照你說的，我昏迷了快五年，現在我甚至無法自由移動身體，怎麼可能繼承？  
您知道繼位儀式是怎麼運作的。繼任者的名字得在繼位前一年就由先知奉給聖樹，請求祂的同意，這是已經敲定的事，我不覺得His Majesty會改變心意。您會在這個時候醒來，也許是聖樹的祝福，希望您在繼任前有所準備。  
你們嘗試了所有的方式都沒有成功，所以……你們連繼位儀式都賭上了？你們瘋了嗎？  
精靈傳統繼位儀式裡，卸任的王要將畢生累積的智慧與被自然所加持的權杖，在王國中心的聖樹下賜與新任的王。當天清晨，飲用聖樹所墜落的晨露將給予新王祝福。晨露中所蘊藏的，是匯集了森林初生至今，所有生死循環的能量，也是最初賦予精靈一族生命的巨大能量。曾有先知形容，那龐大的生命力甚至能令亡魂起死回生。  
Chris吸了口氣，解釋：我們都希望能夠樂觀地看待這件事。但My Lord，你很清楚和自然失去連結的精靈只會逐漸衰竭而死。我很抱歉這麼說，但你是精靈王國唯一的合法繼承人，我們負擔不起失去你。你必須好好休息，接下來的時日，我們會竭盡一切讓你能準備好繼位。  
Kyle咬唇，不再說話，只覺胸口隱隱作痛。  
儘管如此，My Lord，我很高興你能回來。Chris沉默了片刻，說。  
他躺在床上，閉上眼，苦澀地消化著超載的訊息。

◇

一對雙眼注視著他。  
它飄動在大氣裡，無聲無息。  
Kyle別開頭，不安地將視線別開。倚著落地窗櫺的藥劑師睡的昏沉，懸在空中的月光皎潔地撒入室內，在地毯上留下銀粉似的光。他聽見聲音，隨著那雙眼在黑暗裡滑動，暗影從室內的角落墜落。它的步伐沉重地踩在地毯上，朝他逼近，那宛如骸骨碰撞的移動聲，飛散在風中的黑霧，使月光瑟瑟發抖。  
他希望藥劑師能醒來，它就會離開。但藥劑師無法聽見它的聲音，唯有他能。他感覺到它冰冷的吐息，它落在床上的銳利爪子，它的低語。他看不見它，動彈不得。但它一直跟隨著他。無所不在。蓄勢待發地要將他吞入肚裡。

◇

他抹了抹臉，讓皇后勾住他的手。  
她露出滿足的微笑，領著他踏進灌木林間的小徑上。他開始習慣每日早晨皇后親自攙扶著他，在花園進行的步行活動。他的身體正在復甦，重建昔日的肌肉記憶，進程十分緩慢，但已足夠讓他無礙地使用自己的四肢。  
她興致盎然地談論著天氣，與花園內新植花卉生長的狀態，Kyle揉了揉鼻骨，心不在焉地回應。夜裡頻頻顯現的影像使他心神不寧，它們不同於夢境，真實的讓他無法安睡。馬匹的長嘶聲穿過五顏六色的灌木叢，端到小徑上時，他還意識混濁的無法馬上反應過來。  
Sheila皺眉，領著Kyle先到花園內的涼亭歇息，要Chris去查探了騷亂的源頭，自己則涼亭內踱步。Kyle坐在長椅上，漫不經心地摩擦著相貼的十指時，隔著灌木叢聽見Chris的說話聲。  
你應該要一周才能回來，我希望你沒累死坐騎。  
我準備了備用馬。非常多。答覆的聲音因急喘聽來相當破碎。  
Kyle倏地站起身，瞪視著Chris一路穿過灌木叢，回到涼亭回報，他尾隨在Chris身後，在涼亭前單腳跪下。低著頭，他的身形大半被佇立於Kyle前方的Sheila遮住，但若影若現的輪廓仍舊讓Kyle的心爆跳。  
Her Majesty同意在這裡接見你，但陛下希望His Majesty在場，你必須等。Chris說。  
謝Her Majesty饒恕在下的唐突。他說，嗓音中有著無法掩飾的狼狽。Kyle能感受到對方身上散發的急切，但Sheila在的場合他基於禮數無法回應他，這樣的迫切感讓他備感挫折。意外的是Gerald來到花園時，只帶著幾名貼身侍從，場面對稀鬆平常的對談來說顯得嚴肅，對正式會面又顯得太過隨意。  
Stan Marshwalker，我希望你捎來的，是我期盼已久的信息。Gerald步上涼亭，站在妻子身旁，他伸出手，示意要Stan抬頭。  
屬下相信您不會失望的。Stan從懷裡掏出一封信，呈上。侍從接過書信，交付給Gerald。後方的Kyle看不清書信的內容，但其父閱讀時，異常嚴肅的神情彷彿他早已等候這音信許久。Gerald細讀之後，將書信折起，塞進懷裡。  
做得很好。因為你的辛勞，儀式能在預期裡舉辦。  
為此，屬下額外捎來賀禮。  
喔？Gerald挑眉。  
Stan吹了口哨。一名身影搖搖晃晃地從灌木叢間走了出來。  
這位是Jimmy Valmer，Zaron聲名響赫的吟遊詩人，特意為此前來恭賀。  
參見His Majesty。跛腳的吟遊詩人在Stan的協助下躬身行禮。  
我很期盼能聽見你的演奏，不如你待會就在花園為我的皇后獻上一曲？Gerald歡快的嗓音也帶起了Sheila心情，她收起對騷動的不耐，揚聲贊同。  
悉、悉聽尊便。  
Jimmy在侍從的引領下退開。Gerald將目光重新落在Stan身上，說：我希望能從你口中得到更多此行的細節，用餐後我會在書房等待你。  
Stan再度躬身行禮。  
現在，容我在皇后的伴隨下享受漫步花園的時光。Gerald望向Kyle。我將此地留給你和你的部下敘舊。  
他伸出手，召喚Sheila，她凝視著Stan片刻後，提裙迎向夫君的手，侍從尾隨著王與后，並領著Jimmy再度踏上小徑。  
Kyle終於在隊伍散去後看清跪在涼亭前的Stan，他的拳擱在膝上，因過度緊握而關節浮突，彷彿費盡心力克制著自己。  
Stan，你可以起來了。Chris開口，他最後的音節還在大氣裡發散，Stan已倏地從地上跳起，衝向Kyle，將他拽進懷裡。Stan的動作太快，來不及反應的Kyle僅是愣在原地，他抱得太緊，壓的Kyle雙肩發麻。Kyle沒有掙扎，因為Stan微微發顫的身軀裡，能隱約聽見呼吸中伴隨的哽咽聲。  
對不起，你身體還沒完全恢復吧。過了片刻，Stan連忙鬆開Kyle。  
Kyle搖頭，仍然有些詫異，近距離見到Stan，感受到對方身上的氣息時，他才赫然驚覺，對他而言短暫的一瞬間，時光卻實實在在在Stan身上流逝了五年。難以在精靈身上察覺光陰的變化，在身為人類的Stan身上，變化深切地體現出來。他們初次相識時，Stan只有15歲，如今在他面前，Stan的骨架已變得寬廣，身材高䠷，嗓音也低沉的多。  
我好想你。Stan用雙手捧著他的臉。  
我不懷疑。Kyle笑著，回抱如今姿態有些陌生的Stan，原先佔據在心底的不安預感變得模糊，必定是他將思念的焦躁與不詳混淆了。  
我知道你們很開心，但就個人來說，我不建議你們在這裡接吻。  
Chris任由他們相擁了許久，終於發出一聲嘆息，打岔。於是Stan側頭親吻Kyle的前額，惹得後者不住輕笑。  
抱歉，Kyle。還有工作要做。Stan依依不捨地滑出Kyle的雙臂。  
我以為他是我的護衛。Kyle朝Chris板起臉。  
暫時不是。Chris無視他的抗議。  
不會太久。Stan莞爾，走向涼亭外的Chris。  
Kyle抱胸，摸著長椅的座椅坐下，他的目光追著緩步走下階梯的Stan。斑斕樹影的碎影打在他略顯陌生的側臉上，笑意迅速地消退，那裡容不下昔日的稚嫩，沒有陰柔，取而代之的，是Kyle不曾見過的淡漠。

 

◇

 

室外展開的枝枒逐漸被一條條花簇編織的藤蔓覆蓋，隨著厚實的葉片蛻變，換鑲上一層漆亮的金橘時，也牽引為放射狀的空中道路，一路邁向聖樹的根前。入秋的寒意輕輕在葉脈上騷動，登基之日已將降臨。  
從書房朝外眺望，能一覽無遺地望見戶外景象的變遷。儀式本應在初春舉行，卻落在了秋季，因此舉國上下在完美完成儀式投注了所有心力，無暇分神。Kyle擒著鵝毛筆，目不轉睛地望著侍從與傭人來回穿梭在庭院裡，試圖在裝飾上重現春季生機盎然的景象，他們交談評論的聲音不時勾起他的注意。  
當他的身體狀況被宣告穩定後，他便獨自被困在書房裡，在蜿蜒的輕煙裡過目一疊疊紀載著只有皇室成員能過目的機密書卷。起初Chris與Stan會在整頓完手頭上的工作後抽時間來見他，但漸漸地他們無暇來訪，使他只能貪婪底注視著他們暗青色的影子，偶爾與護衛軍的足跡一同滑過他的窗下。  
他揉了揉前額，乾草燃燒的氣息令他有些恍惚，使他進度遲緩，但要藥劑師不斷補上乾草是他的命令。他要他們日夜不停地焚燒，任由濃霧盤旋於任何他所駐留之地。煙霧阻擋著夜晚的記憶，那些渾沌的幻象，使它們不在日間溢出，侵入他的每一寸光陰與記憶裡。他能清晰記得夜裡每一回噩夢降臨時的細節，彷彿他們緊咬著他不放──冷霧裡搖曳的柔光，蠢蠢欲動的無數黑色輪廓，它在破碎的光點裡浮游，尾巴掃過他的足前，留下一片碎裂的厚霜。光點被它巨大的翅膀擊碎，殘片卻仍像隧道盡頭的引路燈，引誘著他向前，把他們拽近。Kyle心知光後通往的是何方，他知道對面火光的熱度，書頁翻動的聲音是什麼樣子。這不是夢，而是召喚，讓隱藏在胡桃木氣味裡的青年得以輕易穿過迷霧，將意識扎進他的體內，迫使他們被擠壓成模糊的結合體，穿透彼此的靈魂。他拒絕去理解，拒絕向前，即使停滯的酷寒凍的刺骨，也不願看再去窺探火光後的景象，寧可任由它在每一次漫遊的路徑裡畫出一條條森白的脊骨。  
鵝毛筆從他的手心裡掉了墜落，筆尖落在桌面上，在文件邊緣濺出一片赤色的墨漬，Kyle即刻要重新抓起筆，將墨跡掃出紙面，卻發現手僵在空中，不聽使喚。秋季儀式。離死亡太近。不吉。他的手失去溫度，無比冰冷。停止。他在心裡大吼，猛然將握起的拳打在桌上，力道之大震的墨水瓶彈了起來，翻覆的墨濺在他手上，黏膩地像血。他的手心發麻，緊握的拳顫抖著，分不清是恐懼還是憤怒。  
他抬頭，目光再度飄向窗外，禁衛軍手持旗桿上的鉻綠色正在飄揚，那姿態與Stan的披風漂浮在風中時如出一轍，但它一溜煙便逃出了他視線，彷彿窗外的一切景象都與他毫無干係。

 

◇

 

司祭將新編的冠冕按在他頂上時，蜿蜒的枝枒在秋季時已落光了葉，比起傳統繼任儀式上象徵著生機的綠冠，那交纏的藤枝看來更像公鹿銳利的角，迅猛而驕傲。  
他跪在聖樹前，被茂密的樹冠壟罩在下，Gerald微傾的權杖落在他的頭頂上，青色的光霧由鑲於杖上的寶石裡溢出，雨水似地打入他的前額。Kyle仰頭，望見日光照耀在聖樹上，青綠色的葉一如初春時柔軟稚嫩，在陽光裡發出璀璨的光芒，它窸窣的嗓音潮水似地沖刷著他，溫柔卻安寧地將他裹覆在裡。他用雙手捧著聖樹新葉製成的杯，一口氣飲下露水，它成了一道光，凝聚在他的胸口，暖意清明地穿透了他的身軀，驅散了原先冰冷的四肢，接上了光，熱氣穿透他的全身，一直到末梢，彷彿新芽要從指尖迸發而出。  
Gerald用雙手將他扶起時，臉上揚著滿足而驕傲的笑意，但在Kyle眼裡，聖樹搖曳光芒下的父親卻瞬時顯得格外衰老。他握著父親的權杖，居高臨下地掃視聖樹前整齊站成兩排的出席者，一齊跪下向他展示忠誠，皇后、司祭、臣子與衛隊，躲藏在衛隊後的Chris用衣領抹了抹眼。  
他轉頭望向晴空，雲層像隻被風切碎的巨龍，它的影子墜落，被聖樹輕柔卻堅定的祝福逼退至遠方。聖樹給了他新生，令它無處可躲。他緊握著手，感覺到權杖的重量，寶石發散的光湧現著希望。  
他再度環視了出席者一眼，莫名傷感。

 

◇

 

Stan從草地上翻起身，單手貼在劍鞘上，黃昏前壟罩著一層陰影的湖面漾出騷動，映在裏頭的鐵灰天空與顫動樹影被一抹晃動的人影打亂了姿態。但他抬頭認出正悻悻然穿過湖畔朝他走來的對象時，貼在劍鞘上的手便鬆開了。  
Chris說你在這裡。噘著嘴的精靈掃視著湖畔，漫不經心轉動的頭比起辨識四周的景象，更像是為了發洩滿腔暴躁的情緒。  
你一整天都在這裡嗎？  
仰視著他，Stan聳肩。  
Kyle發出鄙夷的嗤聲，粗魯地踹著野草在Stan身旁坐下。Stan即刻意識到他頭上樹枝紮成的冠，被強硬地固定在毛帽上，給人一種不合時宜，固執的孩子氣印象。  
我真不敢相信那些老古板竟然不讓你出席任何場合，用什麼聖樹不容忍不淨靈魂的藉口──  
他咕噥著，Stan搓了搓手，沒有答話。  
你真該看看Chris的樣子，晚會上他醉的簡直連話都講不清了，我從沒見過他喝到神智不清的樣子。  
他大概高興地要瘋了。Stan欣慰地笑了。  
我想是吧。Kyle揪著野草，停頓了片刻，悶悶地說。我真希望你也在那裏，為我驕傲。  
嘿。Stan用肩膀撞他。從今以後你就是王了，你不開心嗎？  
Kyle嘆了口氣。  
你知道我一直在外旅行的原因就是這個吧？  
Stan沒答話。  
我一直不想承擔國主的責任，旅行就是為了不去想這些事情。我知道這一天終究會來，但不是這種方式。  
Kyle抱膝，吸了吸鼻子。  
父王在儀式裡看來老了好多，他一定分給我太多自己的能量，我卻只能裝作什麼也沒發生。我真是孩子氣──  
Stan搖了搖頭。  
Kyle吸了口氣，望著湖泊吸收了環繞在湖畔樹群的影，與天空的顏色，靜謐的岸上只有葉叢細小的碎波迴盪於空中。逐漸轉弱的日光讓視野變得模糊，風在湖上激起的波紋也顯得黯淡。  
這裡很像我們第一次見面的地方。才離宮殿六英里，我以前竟然從沒注意到。Kyle說，轉向Stan。  
正確來說，是我的第二次。Stan莞爾。如果不是傍晚，看起來會更像的。  
Kyle想在他的回應裡找到得以調侃的地方，但他凝視著Stan的臉，望著黏在他邋遢的短髮上，卻一時之間失去了焦點。Stan的笑意很溫柔，那雙藍色的眼卻在微暗的天色下閃閃發亮，隱藏著一種令人驚駭的集中，好像要穿破他。Kyle搶在忐忑從心底漾出前伸手揪住Stan的領，輕輕吻上他的唇。Stan愣住了，Kyle仍是反覆吻著他的唇，一面將他放倒在地上。  
這是做什麼？Stan問。  
索取我的登基賀禮。Kyle翻身騎在Stan身上，說。  
我以為我已經給過你了。Stan的視線落在他的下腹與Kyle的鼠蹊部相貼的地方，嗓音有些乾澀。  
我有種感覺。Kyle低下身，將Stan的視線逼退到自己臉上。你帶那個吟遊詩人回來，其實是為了討我父王歡心。  
嘿。  
看看我父王，幾乎讓他寸步不離的跟著。  
天啊，你讓我無可否認──Stan喘了口氣。  
你這條狡猾的蛇。Kyle拽著他的領口。  
你撬掉晚會的理由就是為了找我算帳嗎？  
我可沒忘記自己的身分，意思意思聊了天也喝了酒。Kyle理直氣壯地說。  
我想也是。我能聞到酒的味道。  
但我夠清醒到來這裡找你了。Kyle在Stan的額頭上拍出一聲輕響，雙手交疊，笑嘻嘻地趴在Stan胸前。我想知道，Stan，你不在我身邊的時候，都在想些什麼？  
很多事情。Stan瞇起眼，沙啞地說。  
Kyle預期Stan談自己的工作，談儀式漫長的準備過程，談他獨自被派遣時的旅途細節，但Stan沒提及任何一項，彷彿那些事物毫無價值的不值得一提似的。即使從他的表情裡看不出來，Kyle依然在一瞬間就察覺了Stan的勃起頂在自己身上，他沒有立刻反應過來，一時之間迷惑於預期與現狀間的落差。他遺失了Stan青春期快速蛻變的那段時光，在記憶裡Stan對他的感情不曾以如此輪廓鮮明的慾望表現出來──他總是那樣羞澀與沉靜，現今由他身上發散的體熱彷彿在強調著，隨著時光流逝越漸濃烈的執著。  
原來今晚醉的是你。Kyle的胸口凝著一團熱意，使他不自覺伸手撥開散在Stan額前的瀏海。  
我可沒喝任何含酒精飲品。  
但你的心醉了，不是嗎？  
那聽上來很詩意。Stan帶著笑意的聲音飄在空中。  
別挖苦我。Kyle的指輕輕下滑，撫摸著Stan的側臉與額。  
我會因為猥瑣國王被斬首嗎？Stan的眼閃爍著光。  
今晚不會。  
你確定嗎──  
我可是王，你有我的批准。  
Kyle用下體磨蹭Stan，Stan揚起下巴，後腦壓進草地裡，閉起雙眼，拉出一聲急促的長嘆。Kyle伸手去探Stan隔著衣物被磨蹭的發熱的褲頭，卻在半空中就被Stan攔下。  
怎麼？Kyle狐疑地望著Stan。  
是補償你的禮物，應該由我來做。  
喔，你又知道我想要什麼了？Kyle瞇起眼，戲謔地笑了。  
Stan翻起身，將Kyle反壓在草地上，深吻他唇上還沒徹底消散的笑意。Stan的吻帶著吐息的熱氣，他的汗毛發顫，體溫發燙。Stan解開Kyle的外袍，伸手來回撫摸他的陰莖，Kyle發出悶哼，隨著Stan的觸碰擺動著腰。他讓Kyle的性器在手裡變得黏稠，喉間溢出滿足的嘆息。  
Kyle抹了抹額前滲出的汗珠，將冠帽滑落在地時散落的紅髮後撥，重新調整姿勢，讓Stan的身體夾在他的雙腿之間。  
請便吧。他說。  
你的禮儀去哪裡了？Stan扳開他的腿，朝他的鼻尖輕聲說。  
說的好像你又多懂禮節一樣。  
Stan扯下Kyle的長褲，Kyle一腳將它踢在草地上，並伸手擰了Stan的臀部。Stan揚眉，報復似地托起他赤裸的臀，用指稍微擴張後便將勃起的陰莖插了進去。Kyle弓起身，因緊張不由自主地退縮，Stan笨拙地將他按回地面，一面深入一面吻著他的鼻樑與前額。  
天啊，你原本只是個孩子。Kyle嗚咽地說。Stan在他的體內膨脹，翻攪，隨之融化，他攀上Stan的頰，一路滑落，最後環住對方的肩。  
不再是了。Stan低聲回答，一鼓作氣輾進Kyle的身體裡。  
Stan斷斷續續的侵入與親吻使Kyle暈眩，一面規律地擺動身體，一面輕撫Kyle後頸的挑撥更令Kyle難以把持自己，他胡亂攀著的手與Stan的披風糾纏，彷彿索求著Stan更為深入地內探。  
他的恐懼被揪了出來，在大氣裡飛散。偶爾他會認為Stan對他的感覺會隨著年歲增長而變得遙遠，在界線分明的階級與種族隔閡下，朦朧而壓抑的逐漸化為純粹的憧憬。他不懂Stan對他是什麼感覺，不懂人類的愛戀與感情最終會以什麼樣的方式展現出來。但現今逼迫著他全面潰散的渴望，令他意識到Stan的真實，像團焦躁的火，尋求得以燃起焚燒的地方。他原不是火，如今從他血骨裡爆發的慾望卻能融盡Kyle的世界。  
Stan扯掉披風，拒絕讓Kyle打亂節奏，他緊迫逼人，Kyle頻頻被那熱鈎的在草地上拱身，卻又被Stan扳直，再度壓制回掌控裡。他嗚咽地呼喚對方的名字，推擠著Stan的胸口，希望對方放緩節奏，但Stan沒有妥協，要他用全身去容納他，感受他，成為他的容器，一次又一次臣服在恍惚的熱潮裡。  
Kyle喘息著揚起頭，視野裡天空已被黑暗壟罩，星點閃爍，Stan的眼卻在夜色裡越發明亮，融進繁星裡。他的手打滑，栽進Stan的胸口，觸摸到一片粗糙而顛簸的疤，但他無法思考。即使那觸感無比陌生，世界卻離他很遠，只覺熱潮衝進他的體內，逐漸完整包覆住Stan全身的自己脹得要碎了。  
Stan將Kyle從地面上扶起，讓他冷靜下來。Kyle坐在Stan的腿上，手還貼在對方的胸前，疑惑，遲疑地順沿著上頭崎嶇不平的紋路，滑到他的腹外斜肌上。Stan將Kyle抱在懷裡，讓他靠在自己身上，而不去探索他的舊傷，但Kyle沒有停下摸索，他繞過Stan的胸口，來到側腰，背脊，用指尖記住他肌膚上每一處陌生的傷口。Stan的視線穿過黑暗，落在湖上，滿月皎潔的光芒將夜晚的湖畔照得格外清晰，將一切公平的揭露展開，連夜風都承載著一抹銀色的輪廓。他聽見Kyle的吐息變的濕潤，但Stan對此無話可說。  
事實上，他並不覺得這座精靈王國的湖像他們相會時的湖泊，也許只是想念讓兩處的景象錯誤重疊。他們相會時的景色在他的記憶裡如此鮮明閃亮，連大氣裡都瀰漫著細小的星火，是這黯淡夜色中過分靜謐的湖泊無法重現的。  
Kyle的指腹滑到一側曾被撕裂的傷，Stan崩起身體，正要退出。  
別。Kyle制止Stan從他腰間鬆開的手，輕聲說。  
細微的神情掃過Stan的臉，Kyle不明其中的意涵，像是畏懼，不安，卻平淡地缺乏徵兆，難以被看透。但他的動作使Stan逐漸放鬆下來，平緩地沉在Kyle的體內，維持著相連。  
他吻上Stan的眼，不由自主地回想起多年以前──

 

◇

 

他被眼前景象所迷惑，止步於湖畔的灌木叢。Chris正雙手持劍，將劍尖指著地面，展露缺乏防備卻又挑釁意味十足的攻擊架勢，看似正要挑起一場決鬥。  
Stan單手握著劍鞘，另一手橫壓在劍柄上，有所防備，擰起的眉卻帶著遲疑，彷彿正對Chris的備戰姿態難以理解。  
Chris，誰讓你擅自找碴別人的護衛了？難道我們是流氓？Kyle闊步跨越灌木，將碎葉掃了一地，大姿態打斷了Chris。  
這不是找碴，若您允許，My Lord，我想見識見識人類劍術錦標賽冠軍的實力。Chris沒有動，依然維持著備戰架式。  
Kyle對Chris的無禮態度發出一聲嗤笑。  
無須多問他也知道Chris打著什麼主意，Chris向來扮演著提醒Kyle懸崖勒馬的角色，但那並不代表他不懂如何僭越職責。當然他的冒犯是有理由的，以下犯上不過是一場為了刺探情報所演的戲，替Kyle刺探那些以一個王儲禮節上不應過問，下屬卻能以無知當藉口代行之事。他們和人類的外交關係，表面平穩，卻不至於至全然信任的地步，精靈王與后容忍他肆意在外遊走，泰半也希望Kyle藉此切身體會國家之間的實際關係，Chris的積極並不是毫無理由。  
禮儀上Chris公然挑釁並脅迫他國護衛的比試極為無禮，幾乎等同於是對其主的污辱行為。但Kyle清楚知道，這是基於Chris對Stan身為公主護衛卻屢次獨自前來與Kyle攀談的動機有所疑慮，才冒然用虛張聲勢的方式試探Stan的反應。  
Stan躊躇的態度表態了對比試毫無興趣，這有些可惜，或許Stan是個懂得自制的人，也可能是個懦弱之徒。無論是哪一種，都掩蓋了他們得以分辨他的行徑是出於個人，或是履行職責的刺探的跡象。  
Kyle雖有些失望，卻依然露出微笑，張手走向兩人之間。  
……我替我無禮的部下向你道歉。他看來是被祭典與鄉村新鮮的空氣沖昏了腦，請別將此事視為對公主殿下的冒犯。  
他轉向Stan，等著對方接話，替這場即興演出劃下句點，Stan卻出乎意料之外地陷入沉默，視線追著Kyle的嗓音，落在他身上。原先面對Chris的迷惑已從Stan的眼裡淡去，取而代之的是一種迫切。Kyle被那樣直白的迫切怔住了。他們結識的短短幾天內，Stan確實不時表現出對他的傾慕，但他的言語與行徑謹慎地使他的動機也隨之模糊不清了。  
然而與他四目相對的霎那，Kyle意識到是自己模糊的態度讓Stan產生了誤會。他的言行舉止之中沒有謊言，也並非曇花一現的迷惑，他的斟酌純粹是害怕Kyle拒絕，他的脫序行為不過出自於年輕──忠於自我。  
他橫在劍柄上的手勢在Kyle的眼下突然變得堅定，目光忐忑，卻盈滿希冀，彷彿期盼著為Kyle展現隱藏於鞘中的劍光。  
Chris悶哼一聲，似乎覺得可笑。Kyle卻開始被對方熱烈的視線攪得迷亂起來。  
咳，你不介意？  
一點也不。Stan禮貌性地躬身。  
聽你這麼說，我就寬心了。Chris是我的劍術指導，但我向來不是個出色的學生，我想他必定希望藉此激勵我學習劍術的熱誠。Kyle解釋著，卻覺自己的嗓音聽來相當緊張。  
這是在下的榮幸。Stan輕聲回答。  
Kyle退開，和Chris交換了眼神，後者頷首，重新擺好備戰架式時，Stan已經將劍出鞘，雙手將劍身舉於臉側，劍鋒直指Chris臉部。  
Chris的刺擊率先挑起火花，Stan身子一偏，捲劍上挑，撥離直來的劍鋒，幾乎是同一瞬間闊步朝Chris的頸間刺去。Chris立刻將劍身下壓，將對方的攻擊打斷，Stan迎刃有餘地整理步伐，舉劍過頂，水平迴劍旋斬劈向Chris的肩部。Chris回以一個旋斬格擋，雙劍交纏，撞出悶響。  
Chris的交鋒落點較佳，於是他使勁將劍身前壓，使劍刃推向Stan的肩頸處，但Stan將劍身繞開，讓Chris撲了個空，單手握住下墜的劍刃，一手持柄，一手持刃，握矛似的只以半劍朝Chris突刺。Chris閃避。Stan跟上，緊咬住他，半轉身，背朝Chris，旋劍就以劍柄末端再度朝Chris的臉部猛擊。他的攻勢很快，Chris來不及再次閃避，只得任由Stan刻意中斷攻擊動作，將劍柄收在他鼻尖前。  
即使不擅劍術，Kyle也看出短暫的交鋒後Chris的神態變得嚴肅起來，他原先漫不經心的刺探態度被Stan流暢的動作徹底粉碎。Stan在交鋒的時刻展現著是自信，並非自滿，或著對於勝利的執著，而是對交鋒時的每一處細節有著無比冷靜的洞察力與判斷力，甚至可說應對的十分老練。  
Chris沉默地退開，單手持劍轉了架式，示意要展開第二輪比試。  
這回Kyle就無法理解Chris再度邀戰的意圖了，Chris初回的攻擊是配合Stan身為人類，擅長雙刃長劍的架式，但此時他變換的才是精靈真正善用的單刃配劍架式，相較搏擊動作較多的人類雙刃劍術，精靈單刃擅長的是高速劈斬，但由於精靈與人類世界文化與地理位置的界線，人類中鮮少有人熟知這點，只認為精靈十分古怪。  
他皺眉，要開口制止時，Stan已經二度做出回應，將手半劍轉為單手持握，以劈砍姿態做出攻擊。  
相較起Kyle，Chris對Stan的反應更要錯愕，但沒有因此錯失了格擋對方攻勢的動作，迅速給以反擊。雙方交叉來回相互劈砍與格擋使雙劍頻頻碰撞，發出連綿不斷的撞擊聲。  
Chris的迴轉劍身在空中左右反覆劃圓，快速打擊並逼近，縮短他與Stan之間的距離。Stan閃躲，並頻頻以劈砍架住Chris的攻擊，看似被壓制，反應卻十分平穩，絲毫不顯忙亂的做出防守。Chris的意圖是以極近距離壓縮Stan的防禦空間與反應速度，高速將對手切割。Stan在閃躲時有節奏地反覆調整雙方之間的距離，但似乎疏於防範Chris壓近的速度。Chris抓住時機一擊斬向Stan喉頸，Stan卻沒閃躲，而是突然將劍身筆直向前刺去，在Chris肩旁落空時，Chris的劍刃淺淺扎進了他胸前的衣物。  
看來我太小看你了。Chris收回劍，說。  
中途改了劍法獲勝，說這樣的話也失風度了吧。Kyle雙手抱胸，不以為然地插話。  
My Lord，您的劍術還真的是毫無長進，剛剛是和局。見Kyle露出頗被冒犯的眼神，Chris嘆了口氣，繼續解釋：他看似被壓制只是佯攻的佈局，如果剛剛他用的是彎刀，我們會同時刺中對方要害，是因長劍沒有弧度才落了空。  
我確實不擅長配劍，其實只是孤注一擲。Stan搖了搖頭，說。  
是誰教你的劍術？Chris不理會Kyle瞪視他的神情，問。  
我的父親。  
你是半精靈？Chris瞇起眼，狐疑地重新來回打量Stan。  
不是的。我父親，正確來說，是我的養父，是精靈。  
Chris陷入思索，久久沒有回話。Stan也沒試圖打擾，視線飄忽地轉向Kyle。  
你真是滿帶驚喜啊，我都有點羨慕公主了。Kyle明白了對方正在等待自己評論，夾著客套說道。  
Kyle發現Stan的臉頰泛紅了，或許是對方的反應太過直白，Kyle一時之間不知該如何接話，臉頰也跟著開始發燙。  
不如，你也和我交手一輪吧。Kyle磕巴地說。Chris，把劍給我。  
Stan猛然抬起頭，遲疑中帶著惶恐。  
Chris蹙眉，但沒阻止被自己的提議說動，開始產生興致的Kyle，解下配劍就扔向Kyle。  
快點，可別放水。Kyle拍了拍Stan的肩，Stan瞪大雙眼，緊張地死握劍鞘，在Kyle不斷催促之下在先前比試的位置上站好。

 

他們回到祭典廣場，午後的陽光灼熱，熾白地照的人眼花，他們懶洋洋地並肩坐在被遮陽棚護住的賓客席裡，讓人類適從斟上冰鎮的薰衣草檸檬水，藝人正魚貫進入廣場，在詩人的吟唱與伴奏下，展開戲劇演出。  
Kyle望見Stan單手持劍輕巧地從後方鑽進公主Kenny的賓客席裡，彎身與她交談了一陣，隨後中規中矩地在她的座位後方佇立。  
他很不錯。Chris似乎是注意到Kyle的視線，低聲說。  
喔？真難得聽見你誇獎人。  
他的劍術，無庸置疑。  
不是因為他養父是精靈，懂得我們這套，你才這樣講吧。Kyle挑眉。  
My Lord，我充其量不過是指導，但他的養父無疑是大師級的水平，以照他的年紀已經有這水準，他在湖邊如果是要行刺，憑您的水平，都不知道得手幾次了。  
你的意思是我應該慶幸他對我有好感？  
您別對自己的樣貌太過自信了，該慶幸的是他的缺陷很明顯。  
你是指他沒有勝負心這點嗎？Kyle聽出Chris口吻中少開玩笑了的指責意味，沒好氣地回答。  
他有力量，力量卻未被慾望染上雜質這點很難得，人類一旦浸染在慾望之中，就很難再看清世界的樣貌了。  
畢竟，他們的壽命這麼短……Kyle用指敲了敲桌面。短暫壽命換來激情，也不是不能理解。  
很具感染力，不是嗎？  
哼嗯。那位公主殿下撿璞玉的眼光總是特別奇怪。Kyle瞇起眼，目光不自覺隨著話題導向Kenny。她注意到Kyle的視線，只是一笑，朝他招了招手。  
她無論好壞，確實獨具慧眼。但比起她，您被迷惑的厲害了。  
我？Kyle的聲調拔高，惹的周圍侍奉的適從驚恐地連忙詢問是有哪裡出錯，Chris只得頻頻揮手將他們打發走。  
我擔心您交了太多人類朋友，變笨了。他嘆了口氣。  
Chris，我發誓你要是再耍嘴皮──  
您想要他？  
少來了，我才不讓人類當我的部下。  
Kyle不耐煩地說。Chris似乎鬆了口氣。  
您覺得我和他最大的不同是什麼？  
哈，Chris，你當我部下這麼多年了，我會說，你永遠不會背叛我。  
人類可以，不是嗎？他們會燒得你粉身碎骨。  
Kyle蹙眉，胸口一陣沉鬱，他注視著Chris，卻沒有任何一人再度接續這話題。  
劇團接續了第二齣戲，一名被龍所扶養成人的人類王子，為回到人類世界而屠龍，成為人類英雄的故事。

◇

 

哼，你們還真的都在這裡啊。  
Stan回過頭，Chris正站在樹影裡，單肩靠著樹幹，一手還拿著酒瓶。  
他板著的臉看不出是嚴厲或是不快，只是以銳利的目光一路掃視臉色有些尷尬的Stan，落在地面上，披蓋著披風熟睡的Kyle，隨後吸了吸鼻子，灌了口酒。  
抱歉。Stan半摀發紅的臉，沒敢直接迎向Chris的視線。  
要是我在意這種事情，老早就把你轟出宮裡了。Chris瞇起眼，彷彿對Stan的反應覺得可笑。  
Stan沒說話，在宮裡侍僕幽會確實並不罕見，Chris也早就明白他們之間的關係，但被當面戳破王與護衛的親密關係依然不是什麼值得說嘴的事。  
這是好事，現在他能好好睡著比什麼都要來的重要。藥師開了這麼多藥方都沒用，那憑依在他身上的玩意真是夠嗆。  
和His Majesty所料想的一樣，也只有儀式才足以驅散古代死靈的影響。Stan低頭，指尖輕輕掃過Kyle的髮絲。  
那東西跟黃泉太近了，一般的術士能抵抗牠的陰影就已經很了不起了，這倒也說得通，能使死者復活的術，怎能不經冥府之主的使者同意，但就連祂(聖樹)的加護都沒能打斷連結……那狗娘養的雜種──Chris不自覺飽帶憤怒地揚起聲調。  
Stan沉默，Chris的憤怒他怎能無法理解。死靈祭儀本是公平分攤施術者與祭獻品供給的魔力，藉由亡靈之力再造復活者的血肉，並固定其靈魂。但當年Cartman替換了施術的音節，造成魔力連鎖，使他與Kyle、Kenny三方的生命被強制綁定，身為壽命最長的精靈，Kyle成為了主要的魔力供給者，他與祭獻品的魔力大半被Cartman分割，令Cartman獲得超脫人類的壽命與魔力。  
更不用說祭儀打斷Kyle與森林生命力的連結，作為仰賴自然力量來維持生命的精靈，幾乎可說是致命性的重創。近五年的時光，Kyle臥病床榻昏迷不醒，即使他幸運地自行甦醒，卻終日被亡靈帶來的死亡陰影纏身，夜不能寐，在生死的界線上苟延慘喘，是國王轉位時的祝禱儀式，才使Kyle與地脈的連結重新復甦。但未來，或許他再也無法離開在聖樹加護下的，精靈王國的國土，壽命也會因祭儀魔力切割的緣故嚴重削減。  
他什麼都沒說。  
他才不會說，越棘手的事就越不說。Chris悶哼了一聲。芝麻綠豆的事反倒聒噪的要死。呿，他還真以為瞞得住，也太小瞧我了吧。  
Chris，你真是醉了。Stan莞爾。  
你不會出賣我吧，人類。Chris瞇起眼。  
不會。Stan笑了笑。  
Stan。Chris嘆了口氣，隨後停頓。  
嗯？  
他拋出酒瓶，Stan一臉迷惑，但依然順手接住了。  
補償你的。  
沒什麼好抱歉的。  
老頭子們不是開玩笑的，聖樹討厭血的味道，你又不是精靈，就算不是今天，你一輩子不能靠近聖樹，祂會消滅你的。  
那就，謝你了。Stan聳肩，扭開酒瓶，朝Chris敬酒。  
His Majesty再半年就會完成所有交接，和皇后一起隱退，接下來我們得確定陛下隱退之後有足以託付重責的臣子，對人類的防備也不能再拖了。  
輔佐跟備戰，燙手山芋都落在我們手上啊。Stan苦笑。  
雖然我想說，你該慶幸自己同時被國王父子信任，但今晚我只告訴你，多喝點，以後會更辛苦的。  
這些事情，他不必知道？  
陛下也是這麼認為的，時機未到。  
Chris穿過草皮，走到Stan身旁，接過酒瓶，又喝了幾口，再將酒瓶遞給Stan。  
敬無血緣的兄弟。  
敬無血緣的兄弟。Stan說，一口氣將瓶中的酒喝光。


End file.
